Snape's Sister
by nothinparticular
Summary: From 7th year to after the battle. AU, because this is a crossover between HP & OUAT. A new ally against the Dark Lord arrives at Hogwarts and it's Snape's sister whom nobody knew about. Guess who? ;) Regina will be paired with a woman for sure but I don't know which one yet. I'll update the char./pairs list as I go. Wishes for Once chars. that should be incl. are welcome :)


First chapter of a new story that popped into my mind. Don't worry though, my other stories will still be updated as well. I'm excited about the reviews this will get as I really don't know, how many people might be interested in this crossover. I'm also not sure with which witch I am going to pair Regina off. Maybe you have a preference? It's going to be either Hermione, Emma or Snow - maybe even Belle. Oh and are there Once characters you'd really wish to see in this story? And any woman you'd like to see Severus with?

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think :)

Enjoy, your np

* * *

><p>"Albus", Severus strode through the fireplace into the headmaster's office. "I have good news."<p>

Albus Dumbledore turned around to look at his loyal spy, a surprised twinkle in his eyes. "You, Severus? Good news?", the old Wizard chuckled. "Sounds to me like chocolate frogs with Bertie Bott's bean stuffing, but please go ahead my boy and tell me the news."

The usually grim potions master gave a real smile, not his usual sneer. "You're such an unbelievable sweet tooth, Albus." He paused. "There's one thing about me, I never told you - or anyone for that matter. My father, Tobias Snape, he fathered a child with another witch while married to my mother. My... sister. I found out about her existence when I was twelve through a letter. I have it with me if you want to read it."

Severus Snape fished an old looking, crumpled piece of paper out of his robe pockets and handed it to Albus who unfolded it and started to read.

"Dear Tobias,

I know you remember me and are probably very confused about receiving this letter.

My husband, Henry Mills, died a few months ago and I thought it was the right time to let you know, that the night we spent together five years ago, you have fathered a child. Her name is Regina. She does not know that her deceased father wasn't her father after all and I do not want to change this.

I remember the man you once were and am pretty sure you haven't changed, so meeting her is certainly not on your agenda as well as it is not on mine. I am writing to you, because now that my husband has died, it is not in my power to raise the child without your support.

If you do not pay 10 galleons for her each month, your darling wife will receive a letter as well.

Love always,

Cora Mills"

"You have a half sister, Severus", Albus quietly stated and looked up from the letter, handing it back to the Potions master who tucked it back into his pockets. "Have you met her? Does she know of you?"

"That's the good news I wanted to tell you about, Albus", Severus said. "She found out about me when her mother died a year ago and we've been sending owls back and forth since then. She wants to meet me and she wants to join the Order as well. Don't worry though, I did not write to her about my spying activities; I am not a dunderheaded school boy..."

"That is indeed good news, Severus. The Order is in dire need of every witch and wizard wanting to fight for our cause", the headmaster replied. "When will she arrive or are you meeting her outside of the castle grounds?"

"She'll arrive tomorrow, actually", Severus said, sounding somewhat excited and very unusual for his grumpy self. "She also has a son, Henry. He just turned eleven and she is hoping to have him attend Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts always has room for new students", Albus smiled. "Do you know where she has been schooled? We both know she wasn't at Hogwarts."

"She was at the 'Salem Witches' Institute' back in the states", Severus answered.

Albus dreamily smiled at that. "A very good school. Witches only. Once had a crush on a girl there...I met her on a family trip. She..."

"Albus", Severus sighed. "I'm sure this is a very sweet story but I have other things to attend to. I'll meet you before breakfast tomorrow; Regina should arrive around seven with a portkey."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was nervous. He could tell that he liked his sister by the letters they'd exchanged on a weekly basis but what if they still couldn't stand each other in "real life"?<p>

He had never known much of a family and by her letters his sister hadn't either. His father had been a violent drunkard and his mother had died when he was only 14. He'd loved her much but never really understood her and how she could stay with a man that treated her like shit.

Severus used to be jealous of all the perfect families around him when he was younger and when he grew older, the jealousy faded but left a hole that he thought could never be filled.

Meeting his sister in person just had to go over perfectly. He couldn't bear to lose what had moved into a reachable distance.

It was no wonder that he barely slept that night and awoke early the next day. It was just after 5 a.m when he awoke, his mind still fuzzy with sleep.

'Almost two hours to kill', he thought. 'Well, let's brew some potions for the infirmary then."

Setting the last phial of his batch of calming potion aside, Severus chanced a glance at his watch. 6:48. Soon they would arrive.

With a swish of his wand he let the phials disappear and reappear in Madame Pomfrey's medicine cabinet, accompanied by a note, saying that he would be making some burn salve later this week. Quickly he changed into fresh clothes, black pants and black tshirt, and took a seat in his living room where the portkey was set to take his guests.

》POP《

Severus was torn from his nervous thoughts by the familiar sound of someone appearing via portkey.

A raven haired woman with dark brown eyes stood in front of him, a brown haired boy on her side, both of them holding onto a tea cup which appeared to be the portkey. The woman's eyes met his and a bright smile suddenly lit up her face.

"Severus", she exclaimed and rushed towards him, leaving the boy and the tea cup behind and throwing her arms around him. "I couldn't have waited another day to meet you." Severus awkwardly returned the hug in kind. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had held him in their arms. It was weird but nice and welcome all the same. "Regina", he said, finally stepping back and looking at the boy.

"Henry", Regina looked at her son and beckoned him to come to her side. "This is Severus, the half brother I told you about."

"Nice to meet you", the boy said, holding out his hand, which Severus took. "Can I call you uncle?"

Severus grimaced at the thought of someone calling him uncle but nodded to please the child. "You may, although I do prefer Severus."

"Okay, uncle Severus", Henry smiled, followed by a chuckle from Regina.

"Come on", the wizard motioned for his sister and his nephew to follow him. "I'll show you to your rooms and then we can go and meet Albus."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh", Albus happily exclaimed as Severus and the others entered his office. "You must be Regina and young Henry. Do take a seat."<p>

"Thank you", Regina replied and took a seat, waving Henry to come and sit next to her. Severus took the seat to his sister's left side. "And thank you for your hospitality", the witch politely added.

"Oh, you're very welcome. Hogwarts always has space for people to call home", the headmaster winked. "So, I hear that young Henry wishes to attend Hogwarts as a new student", he looked at the young boy. "Do you know about the four houses and the Sorting?"

"I do", Henry eagerly nodded. "I've read all about it in 'Hogwarts: A history'. My mom gave it to me two months ago."

Dumbledore laughed. "You might be one of very few people having even opened the book's first page! I believe you will be an excellent addition to our school."

The old wizard got up from his chair and disappeared behind a book shelf to return seconds later with an old wizard's hat in his hands.

"Cool!", the boy cheered. "It's the sorting hat!"

All three adults in the room warmly laughed at Henry's excitement until the hat spoke.

"Haha", it grumbled. "I do not understand what seems so funny of my being cool. The boy clearly knows what's good!"

Everyone, even Henry, laughed even harder and the sorting hat had to wait for them to calm down before it could continue:

"A new student arrived at Hogwarts' gates,

Adventure, knowledge and friendship awaits.

He sings the hat's praises and seems bright enough,

He's loyal but will be no Hufflepuff.

So put me on and you'll find out,

Which house you will be proud about!"

Henry clapped, "Wow, awesome!", and took the hat from Dumbledore's hands, lowering it onto his head.

"Hmmmm...", the sorting hat mumbled. "I can feel blood of great power running through your veins, also you are both brave and ambitious and have a huge thirst for knowledge. You'd do well in Ravenclaw but would accomplish much in Slytherin and Gryffindor as well...hmmmm...Haven't had such a hard time making a choice since young Harry was a first year...hmmm... GRYFFINDOR!", the hat finally shouted into the room, followed by a groan from a certain Head of house and clapping from the other two occupants of the room.

'Had to be a bloody Gryffindor', Severus thought. 'That's going to create some gossip once everyone knows that he is my nephew.'

"Henry?", the headmaster addressed the newest member of Gryffindor house. "Congratulations to your new house, I'm sure you will make good friends there which will accompany you through your journey at this school. May Gryffindor serve you well."

The headmaster paused and looked at Regina for a moment before returning his attention to Henry. "There is another matter that I need to discuss in private with Severus and your mother. I've sent for one of our seventh year students to give you a little tour of the castle. She's the head girl and as luck has it, she is a Gryffindor as well."

A knock sounded at the door. With a swish of his wand the door opened and revealed a young woman with curly brown hair.

"Ahh, Miss Granger", the headmaster grinned. "Great timing as always. Would you be so kind and give young Henry a tour of the castle? He's a new Gryffindor first year, starting today."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore", she replied, giving a polite nod at the other adults in the room before turning to Henry:

"Come on, I'll show you around and then we can go and have breakfast."

Then she left the room, her charge in tow.

* * *

><p>"I heard you wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix, Miss Mills?", Dumbledore enquired.<p>

"Yes, I do. Lord Voldemort's arms do not yet reach America but the United Kingdom is mine and Henry's home now and I want to help wherever possible to stop this madness." "Very well", the old wizard gratefully smiled. "We can use every help we can get. These are dark times and I believe we're close to a final battle of good and evil. As Severus' sister though, I believe that it is necessary for you to know about his role in this war."

The witch curiously looked at her brother, waiting for him to speak.

And he did. Severus told her the whole story, not only bits and pieces, even of Lily and why he changed sides.

He didn't know his sister for long but he knew that he could trust her with his secret and didn't want to keep it from her.

"Oh Severus", Regina whispered, a deep sadness in her beautiful eyes. "I wish we would've known each other back then... I'll do my best to be there for you from now on though, if you let me."

Severus only nodded, fearing that his voice might betray him.

He'd finally found a family. His family.


End file.
